


Twisting the Knife

by kjt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Tease, M/M, Pining Levi, Teenage Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjt/pseuds/kjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always thought Eren was unobtainable. He's about to find out just how true that is. A whole lot of angsty Levi pining like a mother F'er.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the SNK big bang. I was paired with JunkArtByShiru for this and I'll post the link for their art when I get it.

Levi doesn't know when he became so hopelessly attracted to Eren. A lot like when he'd realized he liked boys instead of girls, it was something that just happened. Neither were a decision. They just came naturally. Like it had always been there, waiting to be discovered. 

They watched each other grow throughout the years. Eren filling out nicely in all the right places. Shooting up in height whereas Levi stayed mostly the same. Although Levi was his little sister's friend, the two of them got on fine, unlike some of her other friends. Levi never minded Eren. The boy was always nice enough to him. So nice that Levi found himself become increasingly bashful around the older boy. At some point becoming infatuated. A feeling that only increased when the older boy began to hit on him relentlessly. The unabashed flirtation began when the younger had admitted, only to the few closest to him, that he was attracted to guys. Always trying to play it cool when Eren came on to him in a joking matter. While Levi loved the attention, it left him feeling disappointed to an extent. He knew Eren didn't do it to be mean. He probably thought it was mutually funny and that Levi didn't take it serious. The brunet could be painfully oblivious at times.

Although Eren had only ever brought girls home, Levi hoped to someday garner enough courage to show Eren that regardless of gender, he too could make Eren feel just as good. If not better than any female ever could. He didn't fantasize about turning Eren gay. He liked, hoped really, to believe that Eren already was and that he just needed that push in the right direction. To find the right person to make him see it. Levi could be the one. He'd make him come to terms with his sexuality. It was simple. Just be brave and finally make that move. He held out a long time waiting for the perfect opportunity. An opportunity that never presented itself. Not well enough to Levi's liking anyway. Before he knew it, time had run out. Eren was accepted into a college and he'd be moving away. Levi counted down the days with dread. He kept thinking of ways to make the older boy stay but no ideas ever came. So instead he suffered what he felt was a cruel fate. Soon to drown in the wake of Eren's absence from his every day life.

This was it. Today was the day that he'd be gone for good. It's not like Eren was dying but that's how it felt to Levi. Like going off to college was a terminal illness the brunet had somehow contracted. Levi knew he was being ridiculous but his life was about to become utterly void of bright smiles and beautiful teal colored eyes. So he reveled in his final hours with the man that was the object of his affections. Was more than happy to help Eren move into his new dorm room only because it was time spent. He tried to take his time with it but with as little things as Eren brought with, it was nearly impossible to draw it out any longer. Even more so when Eren was leaping and bounding with excitement to get his belongings to his room and unpacked. Levi attempted to show off muscle that hadn't quite developed yet when Isabel came pushing by him. Throwing the box she was carrying recklessly onto the floor.

"Careful with my shit, Isabel. Fuck." Eren snapped at her in irritation.

"Whatever. Hope this is all your garbage because I'm throwing out what's left of it in your room when I get home." Eren ignored her comment knowing that his mother would keep his bedroom back home intact. Nobody cleared this up with Isabel however because Carla had wanted her to go along and help with the move. Isabel was thoroughly disappointed when she found the room locked later that day. The thrill of being rid of her obnoxious brother dulled by the revelation.

Eren didn't have a lot of things though. It'd only take everyone a couple trips from the car to his dorm room. Levi tried his best to slow Eren down by carrying on conversation with him. Waiting. Hoping for the right moment to finally make his move. He'd waited too long to do so and it was crunch time now. His opportunities for alone time were extremely limited. Every time he'd managed to squeak out a few quiet words of confession Isabel was right there, which made him snap his mouth shut in embarrassment and annoyance. Eren would ask him to repeat himself and to speak up. And Isabel constantly hounded them to move faster. Levi loved the girl. He really did. Right now he loved her about as much as anyone could love someone purposely being a fucking cock blocker. He glared at the back of her head as she bounded away cheerfully each time. Watching her pigtails bounce with each step. He was going to tie those pieces of hair to her seat belt the second she'd fall asleep in the car. She always did and she drooled every time. The image of it conjured up in his head and he couldn't help the smirk pulling at his lip. Supposed that was one thing worth looking forward to after having to leave Eren fairly soon.

When everything had been moved, family all gathered in the small dorm room and Carla fighting back tears, Levi struggled for the right thing to say or do without anyone taking notice. Knowing there was nothing he could do without embarrassing himself, he admitted defeat. Mumbled a farewell to Eren and turned to walk out the door with Isabel. He was stopped before he made it out. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Pressing his back firm against a toned chest. The sudden contact made his heart stop and he had to fight the tinge that was threatening to appear on his face.

"Say you'll remember me," It sounds like a confession and it leaves Levi confused. Craning his neck to look up at Eren, awkwardly positioned. Eren smiles down at him and Levi's stomach twists into knots. The question of 'is he going to kiss me?' races through his mind. He wants me to remember him? Is he going to confess something? He looks like it. Maybe. Oh please be it. "Standing in a nice dress. Staring at the sunset."

"What?" The confusion in his eyes clears as quickly as it came. Replaced by a sort of anger. Eren is only trying to be funny by quoting stupid song lyrics. It crushes the dark haired boy. He feels stupid for thinking it even meant something. And Eren touching him in such a manner only felt cruel now. Wrong. 

"Goodbye, Eren." He says with a sigh mixed with ire and disappointment before he turns away to walk down the hall and out of sight. Part of him doesn't want to remember Eren. Wanted to forget him altogether. Leaving before listening to him say anything else was probably the best option.

"Why do you insist on acting that way with him, Eren?" Carla asks her son.

"But he's so small and handsome as hell." His mother looks at him with exasperation. Making him crack a small smile. "I'm joking. He knows that."

"What he knows is that you find amusement in teasing him."

"It's not like that. I'm not some evil villain, mom." Eren defends, rolling his eyes.

"Although it pains me to see my baby bird fly from the nest, I think it's a good thing you won't be around to torment that boy daily anymore. The poor thing."

"You're talking as if he wants me. Which we know he doesn't. That's ridiculous."

"Don't pretend you don't see it."

"There's nothing to see, mom." His mother laughs at his statement.

"And I'm sure you believe that." She says as she tugs on his reddened ear. He shies away from her soft eyes, not brave enough to meet her loving but knowing gaze. Feels his face warming, beginning to blush slighlty.

"Ok. Yeah, yeah. Assume what you want." He defends. "Are you done crying over me now so I can finally get to setting up my stuff?" He asks, taking notice of the tears welled up in her eyes. He doesn't mean it in a harsh way and his mother knows this.

"Yes. Now come here and hug me you little brat." She holds out her arms and Eren walks into her embrace. He towers over her, having outgrown the woman in height years ago. She chokes out a goodbye into his chest.

"Let's leave the boy to it, Carla." Grisha puts an arm around his wife's shoulders in a show of support and gives his son a firm handshake, the gesture being an unsaid farewell.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later." A strange but soft voice cuts through the atmosphere of the intimate moment. The apology coming from a kid looking to be around Eren's age. Brown hair a few shades darker than his own, freckles and adorably shy.

"No, it's ok man. They're leaving." Eren announces as Carla attempts to introduce Grisha and herself. She's quickly cut off by her son. Him making some joke about not marrying his new roommate and therefore no need to meet the parents.  
She smiles at him and there's so much adoration behind it that it almost makes Eren want her to stay. They wish him luck and Carla demands that he stay safe before saying their final goodbyes. Carla's tearing up all over again and Grisha leads them out. Eren can admit that he'll miss them, his mother the most, until he returns home again but he's also pretty amped for beginning a life out from underneath his mother's thumb. And he has a cute new roommate to become acquainted with. Yes, he's sure he'll enjoy his stay here.

 

******

 

With Eren being gone, all Levi could think about were the times he wished he would have made a move on the brunet. All the times he thought about it while in the moment but always too afraid to act. Too afraid that Eren, even though they were barely over a year a part in age, thought of him as a child. He'd hoped, thought about it a countless amount of times, Eren would make a move on him. He hated how much more the older boy remained in his thoughts. He'd thought maybe he'd be able to get over Eren, at least a little but it seemed the lack of his presence only made it worse. Levi tried several times to move on. Taking on extremely short lived relationships and flings. They never helped because every time he was with someone else, to him, it was always Eren. No matter whose arms he'd be wrapped up in, whose mouth would be hot on his own, or whose hands would be grasping at him in a lustful desperation, it was always Eren. He could easily get lost in the ecstasy of the moment, letting his imagination run wild but left feeling empty and somewhat guilty afterwards. Every person he'd been with genuinely wanted him and here he was always thinking of another. Levi knew he was being ridiculous for how much he missed Eren. Feeling like the brunet had come back from the dead every time he visited for a weekend. Levi hated how much relief he felt at the mere sight of Eren. Hated how one person could have such a strong hold on him. A person who didn't even reciprocate his love. Love? Could he even call it that? Did he honestly love Eren or was it only a drawn out crush fueled by lust. These were things Levi went over in his head many times. Times when he'd try to rationalize what seemed to be bordering on obsession.

It was a Saturday and Levi was lost in thought as he mindlessly picked at the breakfast Carla had served him. He sat alone at the kitchen table with cheek in hand, staring at his biscuits and gravy. He was stuck in a far off place until his attention was suddenly averted to Eren making his first appearance since he'd snuck in late last night. He was clearly hung over and beautifully disheveled with his hair sticking up every which way. He was a teasing sight. Tanned skin exposed from the loose white v-neck hanging off one shoulder and those pants. Holy fuck, those pants. Levi never thought he'd appreciated the sight of a man in yoga pants more than this very monent. When Eren stumbled sleepily over to the kitchen island and rested his head on it's cool surface it was almost as if he'd purposely positioned his shirt above his waist. Levi couldn't help but stare. The way those pants clung tight around his hips. Hugging every dip and curve. Levi tried his hardest to not let his eyes wander any lower. He couldn't help it though. Gaze drifting over something that shouldn't look so damn good just for being useless lumps of fat. But damn, he wanted to get on his knees and worship that ass. He was erecting a temple just for it at that very moment.

“Mom.” Isabel’s voice could be heard somewhere down the hall, approaching the kitchen. “Have you seen my- EREN! What the fuck!?”

“Isabel Rose, language.” Carla scolds her sixteen year old daughter.

“Those are mine!” She’s pointing at Eren who, at this point, was bent suggestively over the counter reading the morning paper, wearing her favorite black and pink yoga pants. And then there’s Levi, who is sitting at the table and not successfully being as inconspicuous with his side glances as he thinks he is.

“And?” He simply shrugs at the accusation. “They make my ass look great. Don’t you think, Levi?” He asks while looking over his shoulder at him.

Said teen fumbles for words while his cheeks begin to tinge with color.

“DON’T, answer that.” Isabel says chidingly to her best friend then turns her attention back to her older brother. “Take ‘em off, now!” She demands.

“Ok.” Eren replies nonchalantly and then begins to peel the tight fabric down over the swell of his ass. Winking at Levi as he does so.

“Oh my GAWD! Stop it!” Carla’s attention is drawn away from her current task at the stove by Isabel’s screeching. When she turns around, the sight she’s met with makes her quick to slap her son upside the head.

Eren’s hands fly up in defense as he trips over the pants around his ankles. All the while with a huge grin on his face as he laughs.

Levi is stuck with his mouth agape, staring at Eren hopping around in delightfully tight boxer briefs trying to regain his balance.

Composure re-obtained, Eren uses his foot to fling the pants at his sister’s face. She’s annoyed all the more when they actually connect and her complaining of them being stretched is cut off when she pulls them away from her face. She sees Eren back to his original position, bent over the counter but this time swaying his ass in her best friend’s direction.

“Mom!”

“What?” Carla asks with a sigh of small irritation. When she turns around to see what's upsetting her daughter this time, her reaction is quick. Using the ladle in her hand to swat one of Eren’s butt cheeks. He yelps at the stinging contact, grabbing the offended area to rub it. Great, there was breakfast gravy on that utensil. “Out.” She demands while trying to hold back a smirk. Doesn't care how old her children are. She'll always find extreme amusement in swatting at them with kitchen utensils. 

Following his mother’s orders, Eren leaves the kitchen. When he passes his sister in the entryway, he lightly smacks her cheek with his gravy stained hand. She angrily slaps at him. When he barks out a laugh at her assault, it only furthers her annoyance. She begins slapping at him repeatedly and Eren takes off down the hallway, sounding like he's dying of laughter the whole way. Times like these, Levi loves them. Even though they are moments shared with everyone else, he doesn't mind. His favorite memories of the older boy aren't always the ones where they're alone. He clung to these nonetheless. And every time Eren had to leave again, Levi had to remind himself that the boy wasn't dying, just going away for a while. He didn't get to see the brunet again until he returned for Christmas break. Those two months in between his last visit seemingly too long. He almost seemed like a stranger to Levi because of it. Which somehow made it all the more exciting to Levi when he seen his face again. An excitement that was quickly stamped out by the fact that Eren brought a girlfriend home with him this time. Eren having girlfriends was old news. He was attractive to far more people than just Levi and the boy accepted the fact, albeit ruefully. Didn't mean he had to like it. It was clear to see the change in Levi's already moody demeanor. Trying to have any alone time with Eren was definitely quashed.

Levi had been looking forward to this two week break. He'd fantasized a million ways of how he was going to throw himself at Eren in confession. Fantasized all the reactions the brunet would have, focusing mostly on the hopeful reaction of something sexual. But then there was this blonde haired girl. The proverbial wrench in the works. Hanging on the object of all of Levi's affections like a growth and he wanted to lance her off. He watched with disgust as she followed him around like a lost puppy. Stealing quick kisses and grabbing at his ass here and there when she thought no one was paying attention. Levi wanted to stare daggers into her but refrained from even meeting her eyes for more than what seemed appropriate. He tried his damnedest to not let his dislike for the coupling outwardly show. He didn't want to give Eren an excuse for not wanting to be around him.

It was only three days into their break, Christmas Eve now, and Levi's resolve was starting to crumble. He almost decided to stay home with his uncle for Christmas. Something that never happened. Not since he was twelve anyway. The prospect of watching his uncle get drunk and passing out on the couch with a lit cigarette in hand seemed more appealing. Far more so than having to keep seeing this fucking twit all over something he wanted for himself. He attempted to keep his mind (and eyes) off it by helping Carla set the table for dinner. Isabel was a bum when it came to volunteering her time to help out. The fact that Levi always seemed more than happy to aid Carla in whatever it was she was doing made the girl even more of a layabout. Her mother had always liked Levi. Sure he had his run-ins with authority but it was only ever for reasons he felt were justifiable. She enjoyed their little interactions throughout the years. Carla thought of the boy as her own. It was nearly impossible for her not to. Even more so after the death of his own mother when he was a child. Levi noticed these things and respected her deeply for them. Gladly accepting her love and mothering nature for him. The woman had done so much for him and he'd do anything to return the favor.

With the table being set and food placed upon it, Carla called everyone in to eat. Isabel quickly finds her place next to her best friend, complaining to him how lame it is that Farlan's parents wouldn't let him stay for dinner. Not making a show of it though, doesn't want her parents catching on to her feelings toward her 'friend'. Levi is hardly listening to her rantings. Finds it hard to when he notices how fidgety Eren is being. Like he's nervous or something. Cringes when he sees him kiss his girlfriend's cheek. Wants to vomit at the sight of Eren intertwining their fingers together. Fucking sappy pda, gross.

Eren begins to speak over everyone else. An unsaid demand to have attention and be heard. He sounds his cheery self. Which is what Eren hopes for. He doesn't want his voice to betray him. Doesn't want anyone to know exactly how scared and unsure he is. His fear of being a failure threatening to make his cords tremble. When he makes his announcement he's sure it comes out confident. Like this was a decision and it's something he truly wants. He takes a calming breath and says, clear enough to be ringing in Levi's ears for days,

"We're having a baby!"


	2. Happy Birthday, Levi

The scene at the dinner table plays out about as well as Eren thought it would. His father continuing on with is meal unfazed, as if nothing had been said at all. His mother lightly choking up the liquid in her mouth back into the cup still at her lips. His sister taking a quick drink just to spray it into a mist all over the side of his embarrassed girlfriend's face. Eren quickly wiping the fluid off of her with his napkin, cursing at his sister. Then there was Levi. Whom Eren wouldn't have expected to be dying of such a harsh coughing fit.

"Please, don't choke on your drinks all at once everyone." Eren snarked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to guess it's safe to assume this wasn't planned." Carla asks looking to her son's girlfriend then to him.

"Mom! C'mon, geez." Eren defends, laying his napkin on the table and turning to tend to Levi. Patting him firmly on the back.

"Well you expect me to believe you did this on purpose?"

"Uh huh." He mumbles out.

He can't say he's surprised by her reaction. He fully expected it to be this way. The woman had always been overbearing when it came to the things her son wanted to do with his life. Like that time when he was sixteen and he'd requested enrollment information to join the military. The memory has him grimacing. The control this woman tries to hold on him. Too bad for her he's a legal adult now. A mature adult who has decided to only half pay attention, if at all, to her tirade of questions and suggestions on what to do. He focuses his attention on Levi instead. Trying to get the boy to drink some water. His well being taking precedence. Anything his mother says by this point falls on deaf ears.

"Fuck, you going to be ok, man?" Ok so he may have registered his mother scolding him for his choice of word as he began to rub Levi's back in soothing circles. The boy's coughing ceasing to small bursts and Eren is swiping away tears from Levi's cheeks with his thumbs. Tears that had fallen involuntarily due to his uncontrollable hacking. Levi swats him away. Torn between loving and absolutely loathing the touches that felt far too intimate. He'd love to revel in that sweet, tender touch but he can't bear it given the current events. Feeling stupid enough as it were. Add the new found heartache to the equation and he's left with an unbearable humiliation. A humiliation that no one seems to notice but him.

"Quit babying him. Can't you tell he hates it?" Isabel states while laughing at the attention Eren is giving her friend. Eren ignores her, too. Continues his ministrations on Levi. Looking crestfallen when the boy swats his hands away once again but with a finality this time.

"Sorry. Just wanna make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Stop ignoring your mother."

Eren actually listened  and began acknowledging his mother again. Levi tried to tune everything out. He didn't care to hear Eren and his girlfriend go on and on about their "good news". Which was complete bullshit and everyone knew it. The couple's lines rehearsed. Smiles fake. No way they were happy about it. Probably together only because. Levi wondered if they even liked each other. Sure as hell hoped not. They put on a good show though. It must've been a show. The infatuation too disgusting to be real. But how would Levi even know? He'd never been with anyone long enough to act in the same manner. As if he would anyway.

Levi wanted out. Forced down each bite painstakingly. Wouldn't leave until he ate all he could. Wouldn't want Carla's good dinner going to waste. Especially after she spent so much time on it. But he felt ill. Physically ill by the emotions running rampant within him. Good thing he got better at keeping a neutral expression as he got older. No one was any the wiser of the storm that was raging on in him. He kept to himself and only spoke when spoken to. Replies as brief as possible. Trying to finish his plate even though it felt as though he'd heave it up at any given second. Didn't want to seem ungrateful. No matter how shitty he felt, he'd shove it down just to show his appreciation. Something Carla's over privileged children didn't do often. But they didn't know what it was like to have nothing. Levi wouldn't wish that on them anyway.

  
When he felt his body begin to perspire, having pushed himself too much in his attempt to finish, he pushed the dish away. Eren taking notice and mentioning how pale Levi looked. Which got him a glare in return.

"I mean more pale than usual." The brunet's observation garnering his mother's attentions as well.

"You do look ill, sweetie. Why don't you go lie down for awhile." Carla stood to care for Levi and he tried to stop her but to no avail. He didn't want to lie down. Not here anyway. Was done pretending he was ok with everything. He desperately wanted out of this house and as far away from Eren as possible. Quietly admitting to Carla that he was going home. "Oh, Levi. I'd much prefer it if you stayed. I don't like the thought of you being alone when you're not feeling well. Let alone on christmas eve." The mother believing he was worse off than he really was. Knew he always tried to avoid going home at all costs. Only returning when made to.

"I'm sure my uncle is home by now." At that Carla gave him a look of knowing disappointment. "I'll be fine." He apologized to the woman and she resigned her pestering. Agreeing to, but not wanting to, let the boy go. She insisted on sending him with leftovers. Going on about ensuring that the boy was fed until he came back. She knew Kenny did a terrible job at keeping his own kitchen stocked. She followed him to the door. Demanding that he at least accept a ride home. A demand he refused adamantly. He wanted to walk. Wanted to freeze as he trudged through the freshly fallen snow. Wanted to become as numb physically as he was mentally. A desperate need to be alone. Only made it as far as the front door though when Eren came up behind him and began pulling on his own shoes.

Of all people, Eren was the very last person he wanted to be alone with. Tried convincing him to stay. That he really shouldn't leave his girlfriend. Especially after the news he shared. Telling the brunet that the event was too important than to just announce it and leave. But Eren just smiled, beaming brightly. Stating that she'd be fine. She needed to get used to the family anyway. Besides, Eren wanted nothing more than to escape his mother's questioning. Before Levi could argue anymore Eren was ushering him out the door, saying something about the boy being terrible at helping him out of an undesirable situation. They climbed into the truck Eren had somehow acquired since he left for college and pulled away from the house.

  
They sat in silence for most of the drive. The only sound being the drag of the wipers as they swiped back and forth across the windshield. Why Eren hadn't at least turned on the radio Levi didn't know. He hoped maybe it was because Eren wanted to talk but didn't know how to start a conversation. Thinking that Levi may be irritated with him for imposing on the boy. Levi settled with being bored and feeling awkward. Choosing to stare out his door window at the snow falling in large clumps along the roadways. Not that he enjoyed doing so. He just wasn’t brave enough to speak up first. There were plenty of things he wanted to say if only he could get them out. He couldn't though. Had never been able to. If he could then maybe he wouldn't have found himself in this painful predicament. Maybe Eren would have been his long ago and not stuck with some girl he didn't even love. That, at least, brings Levi some comfort. Knowing there's no way Eren loves this girl. Clearly working it out with her to be nice. For the sake of an unborn child. A child Levi would never wish to grow without a father. No matter how much it pains him that that same child is the sole reason he’ll never be able to have Eren. The older boy being too good a person to not at least try to make something work. Didn't stop Levi weighing the the pros and cons of trying to destroy that relationship though.

The silence remained until Levi's hideously beige-yellow colored house came into view. With it's paint chipping from the siding. (Levi was forced to repaint every so many years because Kenny refused to replace it.) The roof with it's shingles that curled worse with every season passed and the garage door that hung askew from a night Kenny came home drunk and plowed into it. Eren parked his truck in the snowed in driveway. Levi was never any less embarrassed of this place. A place his mother had got all on her own just for the two of them. Once warm and inviting but now cold and in shambles. The thought angered him.

"I'm not helping your dumbass out of here when you realize you're stuck." Eren just laughed at his comment, making Levi's stomach flip. He loathes the fact that everything Eren does makes him react internally like a giddy thirteen year old girl.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back with me? You've spent the night at our house for how many of the past Christmases? It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm sure you'll make do."

"I suppose. It'll just be weird to wake up and not see you. You're family, Levi. You should be with us." If Levi began to feel hopeful it was quickly snuffed out by the family comment. He didn't want to be part of Eren's family. He wanted to make one with the young man. _Fuck that sounds stupid. You're only seventeen for fucks sake._

"I have my own to spend the holiday with, Eren." The brunet frowned at that. He never really counted Levi’s uncle as someone the boy could call family. Not with love anyway. Nobody did for that matter.

"You're not coming over tomorrow either, are you?" Was Eren saddened by this? He appeared to be and it made Levi's heart hurt. Made it hurt even more when he seen the look in Eren's eyes when he confirmed his query with a small shake of his head.

"I don't really feel the greatest right now." He lied. "I'm gonna go. I need to lay down." He grabbed the door handle and Eren, abruptly, asked him to wait. Remembering something as he leaned in towards Levi. The boy's pulse quickening from the closeness. It slowed when Eren began to rummage around the backseat. When he turned around he presented Levi with a small, terribly wrapped gift.

"Here. Happy Birthday." Levi stared wide eyed. Lost for words. "Take it, dummy." Eren, letting out a (nervous?) laugh, placed it in his hands when Levi made no grab for it.

"What is it? Wait, is this glitter?"

"Maybe." Eren replied sheepishly.

"Dammit, Eren."

"I couldn't help it. You're so fabulous that I associate you with sparkles and rainbows." Levi gave him a look of annoyance. "Don't worry, it's not a contraption that'll shoot glitter in your face when you unwrap it. I threw it in there for fun because I know you hate it."

" . . . thanks." Levi's reply was heavy with sarcasm as he pulled at the clump of tape holding it together.

"Wait! Don't open it. You have to wait til at least midnight."

"Really?" Eren didn't voice a response. Just a look of slight exasperation. "Fine." Levi let out with a sigh.

"The receipt is in there. You know, in case you don't like it. Take the money and buy something you want, I guess." Was he becoming flustered. Were his cheeks beginning to stain with color? Yes, they were. Was Eren that embarrassed over giving Levi a gift? "I just thought maybe you'd like it but then again I don't know much about . . . um." He trailed off awkwardly. Eren was never awkward around Levi. The older boy exuded confidence so what the hell exactly was hiding inside all this paper?

"I'll be sure to let you know if you failed to please me."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't." The conversation stopped there. Both of them being distracted by the light emanating the front stoop, pouring from the opened door. Kenny was shouting something but neither could hear what over the heat vents blowing hot air in their faces.

"See you later I guess."

"Izzy and I will be making you a cake like we always do so you better come back."

"Maybe." With that, Levi pushed the door open and made his way to the house through the nine inches of fresh snowfall. Cringing at every step. Snow scooping into his shoes and wetting his socks instantly. He didn't stay outside to see if Eren made it out of the deeply covered driveway but he did watch the headlights fade from view once he was in the safety of his room. Not that he rushed to get in there or anything.

The next morning Levi woke to the sound of his uncle banging on his bedroom door. Going off about Levi shoveling the driveway so he could get his car out of the garage. Why the fuck did he decide to come home again? Oh, that's right. Remembering made him not regret his decision. Not in the least. Even though he knew he was about to be freezing his ass off outside shoveling the stupid snow. It wasn't the light, fluffy shit either. It was wet and heavy. _Happy birthday to me_. He got dressed in layers, preparing himself for the onslaught. Making his way out of his room reminded him that the house was void of anything holiday related. It didn't make Levi sad that there was no big ass pine tree stuffed into a corner for display though. No gifts to adorn under it's boughs. It'd just smell and make a fucking mess of needles that Levi would be bound to get stabbed into his foot.

The only thing about it that truly depressed him was that he wasn't surrounded by a happy, albeit sleepy, family right now. Gathered closely together in the living room unwrapping gifts. But then that happy memory was darkened by the presence of someone's pregnant fucking girlfriend. Destroying the image he'd conjured. He'd much rather be home and miserable then to have to see her stupid face.

It was ten o'clock when his cell phone rang. A phone provided to him by Carla and Grisha. A phone he secretly paid for by slipping cash into the woman's purse. She was too stubborn to accept it knowingly.

"When are you coming over, bro? Mom's making us wait and I'm getting sick of staring at all this shit and not being able to tear it open." It was Isabel. She sounded tired. Levi Guessed that she forced herself to go back to bed in an attempt to pass the time.

"I'm not. Still sick." He put on the 'sick voice'.

"Ugh. I'm sorry I'm being insensitive but could you choke down some pills and just bear it for an hour? I'm dyin' here."

"Just let her know I'm not gonna make it."

"I swear she'll make us wait days if that's how long it takes for you to get back here."

"You'll survive." It's hard for Levi to keep the mirth out of his tone.

"This isn't funny!"

"I'll text you after I get a little more sleep." He ended the call shorty after. Telling the girl that she was only making it worse for herself by keeping him on the phone longer.

Levi stripped down and got back into bed. Hoping for the sweet release of sleep. It evaded him. Instead, he lied awake staring at the ceiling. Trapped in torment and self loathing. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there when he heard his phone go off again. Notifying him of a text. He opted to ignore it. Probably Isabel anyway. He'd rather wallow in self pity then read her pestering. It was hard to continue ignoring the device though when it's shrill dinging kept piercing the silence. He rolled over, grunting out sounds like the action was straining. Hanging off the edge of his bed to dig his phone out of his pants pocket that he left in a heap on the floor. Felt his heart palpitate from the name that lit up the screen. _Eren._

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:38 am**  
Mom says we're cucumber over if you're still to sock to come here.

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:38 am**  
Fucking autobots

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:39 am**  
oh for fish sticks

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:39 am**  
*for fucks sake

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:45 am**  
Ugh you got that, right? My phone is a convention destroyer

**Levi**  
**11:50 am**  
Fucking A, turn off autocorrect already dumbass.

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:51 am**  
You can't tell me what to do, Levi. You're not even my real dad.

 

**Levi**  
**11:51 am**  
I'm not your fake dad either.

**Eren Jaeger**  
**11:53 am**  
Bet you wanna be. Hear me calling you daddy.

_What the fuck._

**Levi**  
**12:00 pm**  
Shut the fuck up.

The boy had never really thought about it until now. If Eren wanted to call him daddy he sure as hell wouldn't stop him from doing so. Also, it was clear to see that Eren had turned off his autocorrect, making Levi grin to no one but himself.

**Eren Jaeger**  
**12:01 pm**  
Come over already. We miss you. . .and I want to open my damn gifts. You have no idea how torturous this is.

_We_. Levi chose to interpret that word as _I_. And torture? Good. Eren deserved every bit of  it. Levi was glad that he could make Eren miserable in return. Even if it weren't for the same reasons.   
  
The last text reminded Levi that the brunet had given him a gift. I rush of excitement shot through him.

**Levi**  
**12:03 pm**  
Good. Suffer.

**Eren**  
**12:03 pm**  
Ahh you're so cruel!  8::::D

**Eren**  
**12:03 pm**  
That's supposed to be me crying and not a dick.

Levi didn't reply. He got out of bed to grab the gift that he had wanted to tear open the second he got in his room last night. Waited because Eren had told him to. Passed before he got to open it. Accidentally fell asleep before midnight. Picking up the package he remembered that Eren packed it with glitter. Because he is an asshole. Levi opened it carefully over the trashcan beside his bed. Wiping the craft herpes off the clear packaging before turning it over in his hands. Revealing what it was. Levi was shocked to say the least. Felt his whole body get hot, like he was blushing everywhere. If that was possible.

  
  
_What the fuck is this guy trying to do to me?_


End file.
